


There Is No Way Out Of This, Is There?

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, basil is an anxious mess, character study-ish but more like the immediate aftermath of the bad ending, no beta we die like mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: the aftermath of the bad ending from basil's point of view. major spoilers for the bad ending. please read the tags and warnings before the fic before you proceed.
Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	There Is No Way Out Of This, Is There?

**Author's Note:**

> cw for a major panic attack, implied suicide (successful), depression.

When Basil wakes up, it is not night time. Also, the ceiling is a stark, sanitary white, and there's a distinct lack of the weighted quilt that covers him whenever he sleeps (or when he attempts to). There's clattering outside his door, the sound of panicked voices reaching his ears. He can't quite process the sounds clearly, though, so instead, he tries to ask a question to the person in the room with him. 

"W-What happened?" his throat is dry and hoarse. "Where's Sunny?" 

The figure by his bedside covers their mouth with their hand and turns away, tears spilling over. Basil's eyes widen (a zing of pain shoots through the right one but he doesn't care).

"Where's Sunny…?!" he demands this time, sitting up. He can feel his hands start to shake. No. He saved Sunny. Sunny has to be okay. Everything is okay. Sunny is okay. There's no way what was behind Sunny was still here, torturing him. He… he killed it. It couldn't be."Where is he?!" 

Basil's voice breaks off with a sob. His frail frame shakes as he grips the starched white sheets that did nothing to comfort him. Why did it feel like all the air was sucked out of his lungs? He tries to breathe properly but he couldn't. Sunny left him. He abandoned him. He couldn't save Sunny. 

It wasn't fair. 

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

Frantically, his fingers dig into the bandages that wrap around his head. Into his scalp. He can't breathe. It hurts. There's screaming coming from all around him. Who was screaming? Was he the one screaming? He couldn't tell.

There's a pinch in his arm, and everything goes dark.

When Basil wakes up, the ceiling is still stark white, and the sheets still aren't weighted. It's still morning. Or was it afternoon? He couldn't tell.

No one was in his room anymore. A potted plant sits quietly on the table next to him. It must have been one of the hospital plants, since in the last four years, no one had visited him.

He turns his head away from the plant as tears slip out of his eyes. He didn't have the energy to sob anymore. He could feel the darkness spread out from underneath him. 

Ah, he thinks. It's all around me, now. Is there anything I can do to stop it?

It's tree-like branches slowly inch closer to his face, trapping him in its grasp, consuming him. He can feel static in his head. It's accusing eye burns into his very soul. He and the darkness are one, now. He couldn't escape. There is no way out. 

**Author's Note:**

> stop writing at 1am challenge: failed.  
> stop writing angst at 1am challenge: failed.  
> stop writing only character studies: failed  
> write longer fics challenge: failed.
> 
> hi. i have a tumblr! it's honestly just a mixup of whatever fandoms i'm in at the time, but sometimes i post analyses there. follow me [@rexcaliburechoes!](https://rexcaliburechoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i honestly did want this to be longer to explore more, so i might expand on this later but i like the short and sweet exploration of basil's immediate emotions here. i'm lowkey planning on exploring the other three but we'll see what uni says.
> 
> poor basil. please give him hugs and lots of therapy.


End file.
